


Choke Me

by lokidreamsinbw, SedinetteMichaelis



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking Kink, M/M, Masturbation, breath play, loki loves being choked while he's coming, thor's there to give him uh a helping hand wink wink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/pseuds/SedinetteMichaelis
Summary: TRADUCTION. Loki, âgé de 17 ans, est accro aux vidéos porno d'étranglement, et il rencontre Thor qui a lui-même une intéressante passion. Thor/Loki





	Choke Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokidreamsinbw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/gifts).
  * A translation of [choke me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065674) by [lokidreamsinbw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw). 



> Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! 
> 
> Je vous propose aujourd’hui une fanfiction que j’ai traduite. L’original peut se trouver sur Archive of Our Own directement :) suivez le nom de l'auteur ahah
> 
> Je vous laisse maintenant lire cette fanfiction que j’aime beaucoup. J’espère que vous la trouverez à votre goût aussi ;)

Loki claqua l’élastique contre son poignet.

Durement.

Il se mordit la lèvre à cause de la douleur.

Il faisait les boutiques avec sa mère et il avait encore des mauvaises pensées. A cause de ce gars travaillant à la caisse. Il ressemblait à ce genre d’homme qui mettrait ses mains gigantesques autour de son cou et presserait jusqu’à ce que ça soit bien serré pendant qu’il le pilonnerait, vite et profondément.

Certaines personnes ne comprenaient pas du tout ce truc d’asphyxie. Loki avait essayé d’en parler une fois à une fille avec qui il était en quelque sorte ami à l’école. Ils partageaient un soda à la fraise, assis épaule contre épaule dans la cafétéria en se passant la paille chacun leur tour. Elle avait l’habitude de parler de sexe tout le temps donc Loki avait pensé _Hey, je peux lui dire pas vrai, elle sera compréhensive_ _avec ça_. Donc il avait sorti _tu sais ce qui me fait bander_ ? Du tac au tac, l’air blasé, elle fit _non, quoi_ ? Et il haussa une épaule et fit _l’asphyxie_. Le regard qu’elle lui avait lancé. _Tu veux dire, tuer des gens ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle, et il put voir qu’elle était prête à le virer de sa liste d’amis comme s’il était un psychopathe. _Quoi ?! non !_ Il baissa les yeux immédiatement et se pencha pour que les étudiants assis autour de la table ne les entendent pas, _comme, étouffé._ _Tu sais, quand quelqu’un te baise et qu’il met ses mains autour de ta gorge et qu’il t’empêcher de respirer. Et c’est comme si, ta vie est entre ses mains. Genre, il peut te tuer mais il peut aussi te laisser vivre. Et tu as cet orgasme super puissant parce que tu es sur le point de t’évanouir et qu’on dirait que tu es en train de flotter._ Et il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _pitié ne pense pas que je suis un taré_ et elle le contempla, en réalité reculant un peu pour le regarder de haut en bas, et elle dit hautaine _c’est complètement dingue, mec_. Eh merde. Très humiliant.

Il rentra chez lui ce jour et nettoya tout l’historique de son portable, mordillant nerveusement le col de son t-shirt. Tous les liens de ses vidéos pornos d’étranglement préférés, disparues. Et il était assis là sur sa chaise en se balançant, légèrement mortifié et aussi soulagé parce qu’il pensait problème résolu, il était temps de tourner la page. _Tu te masturberas juste en regardant un gars normal sur du porno pour gars normal et tu prendras ton pied, ne soit pas un tordu comme ça_.

 

Deux jours plus tard Loki jouissait durement sur un cliché d’un gars qui lui rappelait un peu lui-même. Il se faisait baiser par une magnifique _bête_ blonde (à cause de ces putains de muscles géants qu’il avait partout) et asphyxié (le blond qui l’étranglait avait ces magnifiques veines sur ses avants bras à cause des six heures de gym, des putains de bracelets de cuir attachés à ses poignets et des bagues d’argent attirant la lumière du studio et qui était pour Loki le summum de la perfection masculine). Tourner la page, hm ? Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

C’était assez innocent au début, comme aller à une soirée, regarder les gens danser mais ne pas danser soi-même. Il avait 16 ans à ce moment-là. Il rentrait de l’école, vérifiait la maison pour être sûr que sa mère et son père n’étaient pas là, courait à sa chambre, fermait ces stupides rideaux à cause de cette stupide lumière de fin d’après-midi qui le distrayait toujours, tombait lourdement sur sa chaise en face de son ordinateur et bougeait la souris. L’écran noir s’allumait sur le bureau tout endormi comme s’il venait de se réveiller, ce qui ne cessait de faire battre son cœur plus vite parce que son cerveau savait ce qui arrivait. Pavlovien.

 

Il s’affaisserait sur sa chaise avec l’une de ses vidéos d’asphyxie favorite en lecture sur l’écran, sa nuque transpirante collant contre le cuir de son appuie-tête et, bouche ouverte, queue en main, il regarderait et se masturberait.

Il n’y a pas vraiment besoin d’avoir la paume de quelqu’un pressée contre sa trachée pour sentir la pression. L’esprit est une merveille qui fait sentir ce qu’il voit. On voit les doigts qui s’enfoncent dans le cou de quelqu’un, se refermant sur la pomme d’Adam proéminente, on sent cette sensation de pression et on tend son cou pour avoir plus de place pour respirer. L’esprit dit hey _, la crise respiratoire est là, et ça t’arrive à toi et tu y crois_. 

C’est pourquoi, au début, juste regarder quelqu’un d’autre se faire étrangler était suffisant. Loki jouissait dans sa main juste en se repassant ce passage. Ce moment où les hanches de l’asphyxié se relevaient brusquement et que ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites alors que l’homme qui poussait durement en lui tapait ce point précis. Le flux de sang réduit de son cerveau créait un puissant cocktail de divine extase, proche de la mort, l’amenant à un putain d’orgasme digne du paradis dont c’était vraiment difficile de se défaire. Loki restait assis là, effondré sur la chaise, pantelant. Il rejetait sa tête en arrière, fermait ses yeux et sa main bougeait toujours lentement, gentiment, de haut en bas, son pouce passant sur l’extrémité en de légers mouvements apaisants, sa lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents. Et il était satisfait avec ça, adorant cette sensation d’adrénaline se retirant petit à petit mais laissant quand même de délicieuses traces dans son cœur pour faire palpiter le muscle tendre lorsque des fragments de cette vidéo apparaîtraient dans sa tête : bouche grande ouverte suppliant pour de l’air, des doigts forts écrasant ses artères sous leur force et la pression.

Mais alors que les semaines passaient, les choses changèrent. Loki devint plus conscient de certaines choses. Les ceintures, en particulier. Les câbles de chargeurs. De vieux câbles électriques. Les sangles des sacs. Les fils des écouteurs. Il remarquait cet objet ou un autre au cours de la journée. A la maison, à l’école, à cette boutique quand sa mère l’envoyait acheter des choses pour elle. Partout où il regardait, il y avait des choses qu’il pouvait passer autour de son cou. La tenir avec une main, se caressant avec l’autre.

La pensée était très étrange au début. Extrême. Un peu effrayante. Loki s’imaginait avec le câble d’un chargeur serré autour du cou, les boucles sans fin du plastique noir brillant marquant sa peau pâle, le coupant un peu. Son esprit rejetait ça rapidement, se concentrant sur un autre sujet qui n’avait rien à voir avec du porno ou d’asphyxie, comme le travail scolaire ou ce groupe de gars qui se moquait toujours de lui parce qu’il portait de l’eyeliner et du mascara.

Mais les pensées continuaient de revenir, ses yeux continuaient de se perdre, regardant pour un morceau de tissu, un ras le cou, une corde à linge inutilisée. S’il allait dîner avec ses parents et que son regard trouvait une attache coupée mise au rebu dans un coin à côté du frigo, ses mains bougeaient jusqu’à sa gorge, passant ses doigts sur le renflement de sa trachée, sur les tendons élastiques, les artères molles. Il s’asseyait en classe et ce gars assis devant lui prenait des notes en jouant avec ses chaînes et Loki se forçait à regarder ailleurs, appuyant ses phalanges contre sa bouche et mordant dedans pour garder son esprit occupé.

Passer quelque chose autour de son cou afin d’écraser ses artères et d’arrêter l’arrivée du sang, ça semblait dur. Mais il voulait quand même quelque chose, _il avait besoin_ de quelque chose pressé contre sa gorge alors qu’il jouissait, parce juste le regarder arriver à quelqu’un d’autre, ce n’était plus assez désormais, Loki voulait le sentir aussi. Il voulait l’excitation, il voulait la peur, il voulait l’étourdissement, ses poumons se battant pour respirer.

Alors il commença doucement. Il se couvrit la bouche et le nez d’une main, du haut de son nez jusqu’à ses joues. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec sa gorge, mais c’était de la restriction d’air et ça en faisait partie, une partie de ce qui l’excitait. Il écrasa ses doigts contre son visage, le pouce écrasant sa pommette, ses doigts pressant contre sa joue. Et il y avait ce parfum acidulé de mandarine dans ses narines. Il adorait cette lotion pour les mains ( _summer kisses !!)_ qui prenait tout son oxygène. Sa chambre devenait de plus en plus sombre et le son de sa respiration était étouffée comme s’il était dans une combinaison spatiale. Il y avait encore de l’air dans ses poumons mais toutes ces sensations étaient assez pour lui donner le vertige. Sa main sur son nez et sa bouche, c’était assez pour que son cerveau imagine que c’était la main de quelqu’un d’autre qui le gardait silencieux parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il fasse un bruit, étouffant son cri quand il jouirait durement, le laissant aspirer l’air entre les petits espaces entre ses doigts aussi fort qu’il pouvait.

Après un certain temps, Loki décida d’essayer autre chose. Il n’était toujours pas assez courageux pour essayer avec une corde ou un câble, alors il se décida pour sa main autour de sa gorge. Le truc était que son cerveau ne voulait pas sa mort. Il sentait qu’il perdait rapidement de l’oxygène, ça le faisait relâcher ta prise. Loki essaya mais ses doigts ne cessaient de lâcher, lui faisant perdre sa prise sur sa trachée, laissant place au sang pour revenir librement jusqu’à sa tête. Il essaya de synchroniser le moment exact où cette bête blonde enroulait ses doigts autour du cou de l’autre, mimant le serrement de ses doigts, la pression appliquée aux artères, l’endroit exact où se trouvait chaque doigt ; Loki serrait lorsque le blond serrait, desserrant sa prise un peu quand il le faisait, caressant les tendons, titillant ce point pulsant du pouce. Mais Loki n’était pas assez fort pour couper tout son air, et lorsqu’il serait à court d’air sa main glisserait et il halèterait lourdement, des larmes s’échappant de ses yeux, exposé à la pénombre de sa chambre. Alors il gardait sa main là, sentant la chaleur et la proximité, et imaginait que c’était la main d’un autre. Ce n’était pas parfait, mais ça marcha un moment.

Puis vint la ceinture. Loki ne l’utilisa que deux fois. C’était l’une de ses favorites. Elle était noire et la boucle était en forme de lune à l’horizontale, en argent et lourde. Il l’avait achetée l’année passée à cette boutique qui avait toutes ces choses qui n’avaient rien à voir les unes avec les autres à vendre comme des posters et des bougies et des putains d’assiettes normales. Il l’adorait et il rassembla son courage pour la passer autour de son cou, en faire glisser le bout dans la boucle et il tira jusqu’à ce que ce ça soit comme s’il était en laisse ou que son cou était noué avec la ceinture serrée dans son poing. C’était dur mais il adorait ça. C’était du faux cuir et c’était frais contre sa peau comme s’il l’avait sorti de réfrigérateur et les battements de son cœur faisaient que la sangle se tendait irrégulièrement et ses paumes transpiraient. _Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire bordel_ mais il avait juste à le faire. Loki mit la vidéo et quand le gars jouit, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites avec un sensuel battement de cils, une main gigantesque lui coupant l’air, Loki serra fort la ceinture et _putain ça fonctionna_. Pas d’air, le pouls ralentissant et cette montée d’adrénaline, l’électrisant de la tête aux pieds et il jouit si fort que lorsqu’il cria aucun son ne sortit et tout devint noir pendant quelques merveilleux instants.

La fois suivante qu’il le fit, sa mère le surprit. Elle trouva son fils en train de se masturber avec une ceinture accrochée autour du cou et elle fut mortifiée. Ses parents insistèrent pour que Loki voit un psychologue, pour parler à quelqu’un de ça parce que ce n’était pas juste qu’ils étaient effrayés à la pensée qu’il était en train d’essayer de se tuer ou qu’il allait réessayer et le refaire dans le futur, mais qu’ils avaient peur qu’il le fasse encore et qu’il se tue sans le vouloir.

D’où l’élastique. Le Docteur Ragil le lui avait donné. C’était un élastique violet. Il sentait comme l’intérieur de son bureau. _Si tu as ce genre de pensée, tu le fais claquer contre ton poignet._ _Je veux que ce soit : une mauvaise pensée CLAC. Mauvaise pensée CLAC. Tu m’as compris ? Dis-le avec moi. Mauvaise pensée –_

_Clac, dit sèchement Loki, se sentant idiot._

_Essaye-le maintenant_.

Loki leva les yeux vers lui à ça, _est-ce que je devrai avoir une… mauvaise pensée ?_

Le Docteur Ragil semblait mortifié, _non non non ! Essaie le juste. Fais le claquer sur ton poignet. Juste–_

Loki prit sur l’élastique avec son pouce. Il l’étira, fortement. Puis–

CLAC !

_Ça fait mal !_

_Eh bien, c’est le but mon cher garçon. Ça t’évitera de penser à ça. Ce sont des mauvaises pensées. Dangereuses. Tu ne veux pas penser à ça. Les gens normaux ne pensent pas à ça. Tu veux être normal, n’est-ce pas ? Les gens qui vivent en société, ils ne rentrent pas chez eux après leur travail pour regarder de la pornographie avec une corde autour du cou. Fais ce que je t’ai appris, et les pensées s’en iront._

 

La perspective d’être normal était prometteuse. Ça faisait du bien de penser qu’il pouvait être comme les autres sans avoir besoin de se cacher ou de se sentir honteux. Alors il essaya. Et ça marcha en quelque sorte. Mais ça ne le guérit pas.

Il avait une pensée, il claquait l’élastique. Pensée, clac. Pensée, clac. Un nombre incalculable de fois par jour. A l’école ce n’était pas terrible parce que personne ne faisait attention à ce qu’il faisait, ils pensaient juste qu’il s’ennuyait et qu’il s’amusait avec ce qu’il pouvait. C’était vraiment embarrassant quand il était à la maison et que ses parents étaient à côté, parce que ça arrivait lorsqu’il était en train de regarder la télé, de dîner, ou de laver la vaisselle. Ils entendaient l’élastique ou le voyaient le tirer et ils savaient que leur fils était en train de penser au sexe et à des jeux d’asphyxie et ils lui lançaient un regard qui le faisait se sentir comme s’il était la pire personne en ce monde.

Mais, avoir l’élastique sur lui tout le temps, ça encourageait aussi son esprit à imaginer toutes les mauvaises choses, parce que son cerveau le sentait et il se souvenait les choses qu’il était supposé ne pas se souvenir et ça lui retombait dessus à chaque fois.

Comme maintenant.

Le son dur de l’élastique fit tourner la tête du gars au comptoir et putain, il était magnifique. Les cheveux blond tombant sur ses épaules, une chemise blanche sur sa belle peau tannée, des biceps énormes, des mains et un cou beaux et forts, un sourire de bad boy. Il ressemblait à cette bête blonde et sexy de la vidéo et l’esprit de Loki explosa.

Il fit courir ses yeux sur Loki alors qu’il mettait des vêtements dans un sac pour la femme qui venait de payer et qui était prête à partir avec son adolescent déprimé. Il avait remarqué Loki qui se tenait juste à côté du cintre plein de chemises à manches courtes et il le regardait jouer avec son élastique, l’air amusé et curieux.

« Besoin d’aide ici ? » Demanda-t-il, élevant la voix pour passer sur la musique pop qui jouait.

Loki tordit l’élastique entre ses doigts alors que ses yeux glissaient sur les mains fortes du gars. Il avait une bague à chaque pouce, ainsi qu’une au majeur de la main droite et une autre à l’index de sa main gauche. Loki remarqua une veine apparente sur le dos de ses mains et elles étaient délicieuses.

Il eut une pensée : cet étalon qui se pavanait devant lui avec son petit sourire, le regardant, remarquant l’érection de Loki à travers son jean slim gris. Son sourire se faisait plus grand, le gars était dans son espace personnel maintenant. Sa main gauche, celle avec la montre dorée, s’enroulait autour de la nuque de Loki pendant que sa main droite glissait sous l’élastique de son sous-vêtement, tâtant son sexe. _J’ai besoin d’aide, se dit-il, sa langue passant sur sa lèvre supérieure._

Loki claqua à nouveau l’élastique.

Le gars le vit et l’entendit. Il fronça les sourcils et sourit un peu.

Loki regarda autour rapidement. Il repéra les cheveux roux sa mère au loin, en train de regarder les robes.

« Uh, » il regarda le type, « non, c’est bon. Merci. »

Le gars ne comprit pas. Parce que Loki semblait avoir besoin d’un coup de main, pour couper son oxy–

Loki se retourna, serrant l’élastique si fortement autour de son poignet que si ça avait été la nuque de quelqu’un d’autre il aurait étouffé parce que bordel, le claquer faisait mal et c’était ennuyant parce que ça n’était pas foutu de fonctionner !

Loki resta là à regarder son téléphone pendant quelques minutes, faisant semblant d’avoir une vie et des amis qui lui envoyaient des messages, essayant de garder son esprit occupé pour que, lorsque sa mère serait prête à payer, il lui dirait qu’il irait l’attendre à la voiture parce qu’il ne se sentait pas bien, car il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il reste là à regarder ce type plier ses vêtements et prendre sa carte sans penser à quel point ils étaient proches et à quel point ses putains d’yeux étaient chauds vus de si près.

Et puis, il y eut un son de bottes lourdes. _Ses_ bottes.

Le gars était devant lui et putain il sentait incroyablement bon, comme l’été et la plage chaleureuse et les océans déchainés.

Loki décida d’être agressif pour que ça le fasse peut-être partir.

« J’ai dit que je n’avais pas besoin d’aide, merci, » dit-il en colère, et son poignet le piquant vraiment.

Le gars le regarda, ses bras énormes croisés sur son torse large.

« Hum, » fit-il. « C’est intéressant. Je pense que nous avons besoin d’un peu d’aide parfois. »

Loki leva les yeux de son téléphone, ils firent le tour de la boutique, comme pour se donner en spectacle,

« Est-ce que j’ai atterri au mauvais endroit ? C’est une boutique de vêtements, pas vrai, pas un psy ? »

Le gars fit un sourire tordu, « Hmm. C’est drôle que tu mentionnes le psy. »

« Ah bon. »

« Oui. Parce que– »

Il appuya un doigt contre ses lèvres, plissant les yeux vers Loki.

« – il se trouve que j’en connais un. Sur Fulton Street. »

Loki déglutit sans s’en rendre compte.

« Ça te semble familier ? Docteur Ragil. Quelqu’un a annulé il y a deux semaines et pendant que j’attendais qu’il me dise d’entrer, il se peut que j’aie entendu quelques petites choses. Ça semblait amusant. Ceintures. Jeux d’asphyxie– »

Le sourire du gars s’agrandit,

« Des mauvaises pensées. »

Bordel de merde.

Le type passa un doigt sous l’élastique de Loki.

« Ouai. Docteur Ragil. Il s’occupe de moi aussi. Il n’est pas mal. Il ne peut pas vraiment te rendre normal, mais hey il essaie. »

Loki retrouva sa voix, elle était fluette et enraillée mais bien là.

« Tu le vois pour quoi ? »

Le regard que le gars avait dans les yeux était à en mourir : brûlant, excité et diabolique.

« J’ai, » son regard passa sur son cou, « ce fantasme d’asphyxie. Voir les gens se battre pour respirer, les avoir sous ma main, c’est ce trip de pouvoir assez fou, ça me fait bander. »

Putain de bordel de merde.

Loki le regarda. Son cœur était comme fou dans sa poitrine et ça ne pouvait pas être réel mais c’était en train d’arriver et c’était tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu.

Le gars fit claquer son élastique.

Il vint vraiment près de lui, sans jamais briser leurs regards.

Puis il dit d’une voix basse, presque un souffle.

« Et si tu essayais pour de vrai cette fois ? »

Le blond s’appelait Thor et, avec force, il déchira l’élastique de Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa !
> 
> Voilà pour cette semaine les enfants :) J’espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment ! Je ne sais pas si l’auteur fera une suite (elle en parlait à un moment), en tout cas je lui ferai part de vos commentaires, elle était vraiment très contente que je la traduise ^^ 
> 
> Et bien sûr merci à Altalia qui passe mes textes au peigne fin pour attraper toutes fautes qui pourraient s’y glisser :p 
> 
> Je vous retrouve mardi prochain pour une nouvelle fanfic ;)  
> Sedinette


End file.
